


HOW WHITE IS THE WIND

by Foxlady



Category: Originals
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Hills Sanatorium, posguerra. Un médico recién egresado conoce a un paciente misterioso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW WHITE IS THE WIND

La vida en Waverly era ordenada y tranquila, excepto por las tormentas habituales en el norte de Vermont. Normalmente, la floresta verde que ocultaba la institución de las miradas curiosas se mantenía quieta, apenas ondulando en la brisa, y las colinas azules que alcanzaban a verse por encima aumentaban la sensación de estar solos en ese mundo sereno. Pero contaban con todo lo necesario para tratar a los pacientes y al staff: el hospital contaba con su fragua, sus gallinas, su propia oficina de correos y su ganado y huertas, incluso una tiendita: los enfermos y aquellos que los cuidaban estaban tan bien atendido como era posible. La rutina se deslizaba con propiedad en ese lugar donde algunos iban a morir, otros a recuperarse y unos pocos a estar toda la vida: y esa paz ofrecía si no curación, al menos tranquilidad.  
El aire fresco y limpio era considerado pivotal en la recuperación de a peste blanca, y por ello, los arquitectos habían trazado el edificio hábilmente de modo que estuviera expuesto, de la mañana a la noche, a la más leve brisa, logrando con infinito cuidado que estuviera todo el día aireándose. Poderosas calderas mantenían con vapor de agua y cañerías el calor en a pesar del viento, que en invierno bajaba a 0 grados y se quedaba allí: pero los enfermos, abrigados con mantas gruesas, eran dejados respirar con tanta fruición como sus menguados pulmones admitían.  
El recién egresado doctor David Throughton había cumplido su residencia en la clínica Mayo, y tras el agradable calor de Arizona estaba muy cerca de maldecir el sorteo que lo había llevado al muy envidiado, pero heladísimo Waverly Hills. Era, en 1926, el lugar con mayores avances contra la peste blanca, o tuberculosis, y su tecnología era de absoluta punta: pero eso no lo consolaba, con un tostado que empezaba a desvanecerse y su humor echándose a perder según la temperatura bajaba. La falta de vida social también era un tema: siendo el único soltero de entre sus colegas, le habían acomodado a toda prisa un dormitorio y estudio en uno de los edificios anexos, una casita que usaban para guardar materiales de enfermería de reserva: y aunque todos los médicos residentes lo habían invitado inmediatamente a comer a sus casas al otro lado de la floresta, el espectáculo de parejas de mediana edad cuyos temas de conversación empezaban y acababan en el sanatorio lo había hartado. La única, y no bienvenida variación había sido el pellizco en su rodilla de la esposa del director, Mrs Sommersby, que frisaba cincuenta y le había cerrado un ojo.  
No más cenitas después de eso, por supuesto.  
\- Dr. Throughton? Es tarde para su ronda.- lo único que mantenía la voz de la enfermera jefa de residentes, Gwen Gindelberg, en la deferencia era su título: David estaba convencido que “dr” equivalía a “ imbécil novato” en el léxico de las enfermeras, en especial de Miss Gindelberg, un judía diminuta, morena y tenaz como sólo un arbolito del desierto podía ser, un mal bicho que no matarías a hachazos. – Otra vez.-  
\- voy enseguida, preciosa.- dijo David, asegurándose su silencio durante todas las examinaciones de la tarde. Ya había aprendido a enojarla al comienzo, y así poder revisar charts en paz y sin comentarios gratuitos.  
Los charts… eran setenta. David estaba a cargo de los wards juveniles, postoperatorios y psiquiátricos: Waverly jamás había tenido una cama vacía, dada su reputación por ser el único lugar de América en donde los infectados tenían una chance de curarse. La lista de espera superaba al número de camas, y aunque había un pequeño pensionado carísimo que ayudaba a pagara los tratamientos más radicales, la mayor parte de la gente venía de hospitales. Y, pensó David tomando la primera docena de charts, habían tantos, tantos… la Gran Guerra había enviado a jóvenes saludables a la muerte, pero los que habían muerto congelados en Francia, aplastados por tanques o gaseados habían sido los afortunados: unos cuantos habían regresado incólumes, al menos de cuerpo, pero no de mente: y la gran mayoría, mutilados o muriéndose, abarrotaban los hospitales de la nación.   
David, que había servido como consultor médico de la unidad de reclutamiento mientras hacía su internado, por lo que no se había alistado: y había un leve deje de vergüenza por eso que lo hacía sentirse incómodo cuando visitaba la sala en donde tres ex soldados compartían uno de los wards psiquiátricos.  
Sí, los tres estaban locos, lo que era caritativo considerando que los tres eran veteranos de Verdún. A pesar de que Matt, el más joven, tenía apenas veintidós años. Y los tres estaban infectados, aunque habían respondido bien al tratamiento.   
\- Matthias no ha tenido fiebre, pero está en medio de uno de sus episodios de manía. El coronel se encuentra con un poco de flema pero sin fiebre y alimentándose bien. Y el joven Nathaniel sigue exactamente igual.-  
\- Gracias, enfermera.- dijo David con un suspiro tomando los nuevos reportes y subiendo la escalera de tres en tres para dirigirse a la habitación 301.

El pálido sol de Vermont iluminaba el cuarto blanco, al que el color había inundado en salpicones: Matthias, un joven flaco como una vara y con un pelo imposible estaba inclinado, una rodilla sobre la cama, mientras pintaba con una brocha bastante gorda una gran placa de madera, mezclando con entusiasmo verdes, amarillos y anaranjados. La sacudía sin importarle si las sábanas, paredes, techo y sus compañeros de cuarto fueran salpicados por las gotas multicolores, y su bata, rostro y el desordenadísimo pelo ya mostraban todos los tonos del arcoiris.   
\- Matthias…-  
\- No es precioso? Lo veo, lo veo lo veo lo veo, es tan claro, con las flores y el río y…- el delgado, desgarbado muchacho giraba como un derviche y lograba moverse por toda la habitación en segundos, sus brazos separados y gesticulantes mientras seguía salpicando por todas partes. Matthias tenía brazos y piernas demasiado largos y nudosos para ser tan joven, y su voz, clara y bien timbrada, era alta y muy tonante. David lo agarró de la mano al pasar por el lado, y lo sentó con un esfuerzo en la silla, apartando sus manos revoloteantes para tomarle la temperatura y auscultar su pecho, muy delgado.   
\- Quédate quieto un segundo… respira hondo… otra vez… me gusta el paisajismo impresionista, Matthias, pero es mejor que pintes sólo en el taller. Sería terrible que sin querer Nathaniel o el coronel pasen a manchar o dañar tu arte, y fresco, es tan frágil como un cachorrito.-  
\- Tiene razón… doctor… quiero un cachorrito!!-  
\- Está bien, Matthias, pero tienes que cuidarlo, y además tus compañeros de ward tienen que estar de acuerdo…- dijo David, mientras la enfermera hacía un gesto para negarse y David le hacía otro gesto. Matthias se habría obsesionado con otra idea antes de dos horas seguro.  
\- Coronel? Puedo! Puedo!?-   
\- Claro que puede tener un perro, soldado. Son muy buenas alarmas contra el enemigo, y pueden darte calor si nos destinan a Rusia, a matar a esos bolches…- dijo el veterano, un hombre pequeño y musculoso que había sido comandante de una tropa de asalto en el Somme por dos años enteros. Su apellido era Beddingford, pero nadie lo llamaba por ese nombre: para todos era simplemente el coronel.   
\- No me gustan los perros.- murmuró Nathaniel, que estaba en la cama más cercana a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera. A diferencia del larguirucho Matt y el pequeño coronel, Nathaniel era de mediana estatura, pero de contextura más armoniosa, y no había cumplido aún los treinta años.  
Con el estado de sus pulmones, David dudaba seriamente que cumpliese cuarenta. Haber sobrevivido a la gripe española y las trincheras sólo para caer con tuberculosis…  
Matthias ignoró a Nathaniel, ya interesado ahora en las medicinas de brillantes colores que la enfermera le hacía tragar bajo estricta vigilancia. Pero David se sentó en la cama de Nathaniel, en donde el joven, vestido, estaba recostado con las piernas cruzadas, los pies con calcetines de lana gruesa.   
\- Cómo te sientes, Nathaniel?-  
\- Estoy bien.- dijo el paciente sin mirarlo, distraído. Habían algunas partituras retorcidas sobre la almohada, y otras pocas hechas una bola en el suelo. Nathaniel era el más pálido y desmejorado de los tres, pero su rostro aún tenía la carnosidad de la salud, el tono parejo y atractivo sin las manchas de la tbc. Sí se notaba la enfermedad en los brazos y piernas, no tan desgarbados como Matthias, pero delgados aunque había un deje de la musculatura que marchas en el lodo y lucha bajo la lluvia había creado. Era, pensó David con algo de sorpresa, un tipo muy atractivo para acabar así, después de todo. Sobre todo con el lenguaje y la actitud pasota de un tipo con clase…  
\- Quiero hablar contigo un momento.- dijo David con súbita inspiración, tomándole la muñeca. Eso acabó por atraer su atención, haciéndolo bajarse de la cama y seguirlo al pasillo en calcetines. Parecía molesto, pero David no le hizo caso: si había algo de irritación en sus ojos, al menos lo miraba a la cara y estaba interesado en algo.  
\- Qué quiere?- musitó, la voz baja, algo profunda para su pecho enflaquecido. David se frotó la mandíbula, a la que ya el tocaba afeitarse, y le echó una mirada conspiradora.  
\- Sabes, hoy por la mañana tuve que echarle café con un doblés de cartón a mi taza en la cafetería, y no te voy a contar lo que tuve que hacer para comerme la avena.-  
\- eh?-  
\- Te has dado cuenta que se están desapareciendo las cucharitas, verdad?- dijo David con un rostro completamente serio. Las cejas de Nathaniel, muy finas y perfiladas, se elevaron.  
\- No estarás sugiriendo que… para qué corno voy a querer…?-  
\- Sé que no eres tú, pero siempre encuentro cucharas cuando vengo a su cuarto.- dijo David sacando una de su bolsillo. – Podrías ayudarme a recuperarlas? No tienes que decirles nada, sólo indicarme cuando hayan muchas y devolverlas…-  
Nathaniel se suavizó un poco.- Creo que es el coronel. Puede que él piensa que podrían ser armas defensivas si nos atacan.- movió la cabeza, y se tomó el pelo que le llegaba a los hombros, despeinado, aunque nunca del volumen y altura que el de Matthias lograba llegar. Era castaño, grueso, y parecía indócil, aunque se podía decir lo mismo de su carácter: considerando que en Waverly la mayor parte de los pacientes iban para quedarse, había un ambiente familiar que los hacía bastante unidos. En esa habitual marea de simpatía y amabilidad, la actitud seca de Nathaniel destacaba como un pulgar aplastado: pero David estaba convencido que el ánimo influía mucho en la mejoría, aunque la mayor parte de los médicos pensaban que eso eran monsergas, y la apatía del joven le hacía pensar que su lento sendero hacia la enfermedad tenía mucho que ver con su aislamiento.  
\- Pues mantenme informado. Y rescata esas cucharas, por favor: estoy harto de sorber el flan.-   
Nathaniel asintió, mirándolo de cerca. Tenía unos ojos claros desvaídos, tan tenues como si los hubieran lavado demasiado, igual que todo él : David en cambio, con su pelo muy oscuro y los ojos castaños del mismo tono, tenía una viveza que parecía trasmitirse por el toque. Y cuando Nathaniel al fin sonrió, era como si el joven doctor le hubiera pasado algo de su vivacidad.  
\- De acuerdo…-

Los niños del sanatorio, de los que habían una treintena, estaban jugando en la nieve con trineos que bajaban la colina, y que complacientes enfermeros traían de regreso con sogas, bromeando bajo un cielo azul intenso salpicado de nubes cargadas de nieve. Era una tarea placentera estar allí afuera vigilando a los niños, a niños alegres y bastante vivaces aún, que chillaban excitados al dar saltitos con los trineos en la empinada explanada, y aunque algunos volcaban o acababan expedidos como bolitas de lana y pelo, todos se sacudían la nieve y volvían a intentarlo con caras rojas y excitadas.   
David, con abrigo de lana y botas movió la cabeza cuando los enfermeros lo saludaron a coro al verlo bajar por el sendero: protegido por unos arces y pinos y barrido religiosamente cada mañana, estaba limpio, la tierra roja y dura. Los niños de Waverly eran en su mayor parte hijos de pacientes que no podían estar en otro sitio, pequeños ya expuestos a la enfermedad o niños sin síntomas a los que sus familias habían internado para proteger a sus familias. Los niños con síntomas o más graves estaban internados en el ala este, desde podían ver a los pequeños sanos jugar y saludarlos como una diminuta realeza desde sus ventanas: pero David no aprobaba la escuelita, la capillita dominical y la estadía de esos niños, los que se exponían a la enfermedad diariamente.   
\- Doctor Thoughton!!- gritó Matthias, que larguirucho y desgarbado tenía las mismas mejillas rojas y parecía tan sano como cualquiera de los niños, trepando colina arriba como una araña veloz con pocos patas.- No quiere lanzarse? Es divertido!!-   
\- No, Matthias, no creo…- empezó Thoughton, antes de ver entre los enfermeros a Nathaniel de pie, que sonreía al ver a unos niños girar expertamente su trineo y dar un salto sobre un tronco cubierto de nieve al llegar al final del sendero. -… ustedes dos no deberían estar adentro? Tienen hidroterapia hoy, no es así?-  
\- Aún nos quedan dos horas. Y es lo mejor, agua caliente tras la nieve… es muy divertido…- Matthias acezaba ayudando a tirar un trineo de regreso, aunque dada su fragilidad su ayuda era mínima. Los enfermeros, amablemente, ignoraban el detalle.- … venga, un salto!-  
\- No soy muy bueno en esto, crecí en California.- David alzó ambas manos enguantadas.- Si quieres que alguien surfee, por otro lado…-  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Un deporte hawaiano…- David se interrumpió al ver a Nathaniel, que estaba hablando con un enfermero y tomando un pequeño trineo rojo. David se sorprendió al verlo arrojar el trineo en solitario a la ruta en bajada: pero para su shock, el joven no saltó sentado a la frágil cajita con esquíes, sino que se empinó de pie sobre la tabla y descendió la ladera grácilmente, su bufanda roja agitándose atrás, mientras los niños chillaban fascinados ante su acrobacia. David se echó a reír y aplaudió con entusiasmo, pero uno de los enfermeros se frotó la frente.  
\- Jodido posero… ahora vamos a tener un montón de narices rotas…por los mocosos imitándolo…-  
\- Niños, no intenten eso, hay que ser alto y grande para hacerlo…- empezó David, pero era tarde: Matthias ya se había lanzado y prontamente volado por los aires como un peluche, aterrizando en el único punto duro de toda la explanada que era el tronco a medio camino, y mientras los enfermeros lo desenterraban y algunos niños tras intentarlo rodaban colina abajo, David miró a Nathaniel con exasperación, el cual le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Su rostro se enfrió, sin embargo, cuando un Plymouth de preguerra subió trabajosamente el camino, pasando junto a ellos y la batahola en la ladera: y cuando descendió de él un hombre alto, vestido de oscuro, que al quitarse el sombrero reveló una maraña de rizos, David vio que Nathaniel empalidecía, pero empezaba a subir la ladera con las manos apretadas.  
\- James.- dijo a guisa de saludo, su voz fría. El hombre joven bajó del sendero a la nieve sin hacer caso de lo que parecía un muy caro par de zapatos, y le tendió los brazos a Nathaniel, abrazándolo, gesto que el joven ex soldado no correspondió.- Qué haces aquí?-  
\- No puedo venir a verte, Nat?-  
\- ya no trabajas para mí.-  
\- Whoa, whoa. Eso es frío, incluso par este clima. Y yo que te traje regalos.-  
\- Puedes volverte por donde viniste. No quiero…-  
\- Hola, hola.- David no tenía un interés muy particular, pero era la primera cosa interesante que veía desde su llegada, eso sin contar a Matthias, a quien los niños subían semiinconsciente, sangrando por la nariz tendido en un trineo como una cacería de esquimales cargando un oso. Un oso muy flaco.- Soy el Dr. Throughton, estoy a cargo del soldado Leeds. Es bueno ver que tiene visitas, pero debe tener en cuenta ciertas precauciones…-  
\- No es primera vez que vengo, y sí, iremos al área de visitas, y sí, no más abrazos, sólo estaba emocionado de verlo.- dijo el joven con descuido, agitando una mano enguantada.- Un gusto, Doctor.- agregó, tomando a Nathaniel del brazo, que se soltó de un tirón.  
\- Lo lamento, pero le habrán dicho que hay horarios de visitas y el joven Nathaniel tiene una revisión ahora conmigo, antes de su hidroterapia. Tendrá que volver en otra ocasión.- David, balanceándose en los talones y cruzando las manos a la espalda como un odioso tendero gordo, miró a James a la cara, cuyo apuesto rostro enrojeció un poco bajo la mirada del joven doctor, el cual aunque no podía ser llamado apuesto con cejas tupidas, pómulos muy altos y mandíbula muy puntiaguda, sí tenía el aire autoritario de quien da órdenes a diario. Su gesto, que tenía algo de placidez arrogante, hizo que James se volteara a Nathaniel, el cual mantenía la vista baja, el cabello en melena ocultando su expresión.  
\- Nat…?-   
\- El doctor tiene razón. Adiós, James. No vuelvas.- dijo Nathaniel, aferrando la manga del doctor y subiendo la colina a su lado. David se permitió un cortés gesto con la cabeza como despedida por sobre el hombro, aunque sin poder evitar una sonrisita listilla: pero al acomodar su paso al de Nathaniel, que era bastante vigoroso para un enfermo, la verdad, palmeó su mano en su brazo, y habló en un susurro conspirador.  
\- Me cuentas toda la historia?-  
\- No.- dijo su paciente quitando la mano de su brazo de inmediato, pero David la retuvo, para seguir subiendo el camino con paso de pato.  
\- Entonces volvemos y le digo lo feliz que estás de asar toda la tarde con él y su pelo?-  
\- No.-  
\- Puedo ir a meterte yo mismo en la tina, sabes, y hacerte la tortura del agua hasta que me cuentes.-  
\- No.- Nathaniel empezó a tironear su mano.  
\- Puedo meterte en la misma sala de hidroterapia que Matthias, cerrar la puerta y perder la llave.-  
\- …- Nathaniel lo miró de reojo, lo que hizo que su doctor soltara la risa.  
\- Ni los hunos eran tan crueles, eh?-  
\- Estuve en trincheras con Matthias por dieciséis meses.-  
\- Oh, pavre toi.- David moderó su risa al pasar el umbral de Waverly, pero cuando Nathaniel tironeó hacia la escalera, David, sin soltarlo, lo remolcó a la cafetería.- No, no. No te escapas. Me cuentas la historia del hombre con una moqueta de pelo, o no hay más tratos especiales.-  
\- Tratos especiales?- Nathaniel parecía algo escandalizado.- Qué tratos especiales?-  
\- Los que no te doy, pero serías muy malo que todos pensaran que te doy.- David le dio una gran sonrisa dientona. Su enfermo se cruzó de brazos y enarcó las cejas.  
\- Porqué tanto interés?-  
\- Ya te dije que es la cosa más interesante que he visto desde que llegué. Si no fuera por Matthias, hace dos semanas que le hubiera prendido fuego al edificio y me hubiera autoinmolado de aburrimiento. Me cuentas la historia?- David se apoyó en una mesa y movió las cejas sugestivamente.- Hay bollitos de miel en la sala de médicos, si quieres…-  
\- Okay. Pero sólo una vez, no quiero oír hablar más de esto.- dijo Nathaniel con severidad.  
\- Promesa.- David alzó dos dedos.  
\- Y…-  
\- Y?-  
\- Hay panecillos de anís?-  
\- Tú espera aquí. Yo voy a las líneas enemigas.-  
**************************************


End file.
